Untitled
by Silver and Black
Summary: A young man has murdered several young girls. Can the SVU detectives bring their killer to justice? AU! Can't think of a title, suggestions are welcome!


Disclaimer: These characters are not mine! Please be kind to me as this is my first Law and Order: SVU fanfic! Positive feedback is greatly appreciated. Flames will not be. If you notice anything strange about our beloved characters like vampire fangs or pointed ears, don't freak out! This story is set in a fantasy AU, which places it entirely outside of the show's chronology. In other words, this story is totally non-canonical. Enjoy!  
  
Untitled By: Silver and Black  
  
Detective Olivia Benson sat at her desk, sipping warm crimson liquid from a mug. The vampire had become so engrossed in reading the pedophiles' profiles that she didn't notice the approach of her werewolf partner and shape shifter boss. Immortal John Much and his partner, the Undead Odafin Tutuola, were already in the squad room. Captain Cragen held a fax in his hand, hot off the press. Benson walked over to stand beside Elliot Stabler so as to get a better look at the fax. Their boss coolly told them, "This fax just came from the District Attorney's office, informing us that ADA James Lawson has retired. A replacement was hired and this replacement is going on a precinct-by-precinct tour. They've decided to pay us a visit. He or she should be arriving any minute." Detective Stabler took the fax from Cragen's hand and started reading it quietly to himself. He didn't read but a few words when he noticed the doors had begun to rattle. There was a strong gust of wind which blew them open. Blinding white light filled the room. In stepped a woman surrounded by a heavenly glow that made her look radiantly divine. She wore a pants suit the same lovely cerulean blue as her eyes and duets of sapphires in her pointed ears. Blonde hair was silky soft, the color of spun gold. Her pale almost colorless skin certainly never tanned in the sun. An hour on the beach with no suntan lotion definitely would have left the ageless Elven beauty with one really bad case of sunburn. Stabler watched as she approached, a faint ghost of a smile playing at his lips. Each move of her body was fluid and graceful. Athletic build, tall, long and nimble fingers, just enough muscle to be strong without being overly intimidating. Benson couldn't help staring at the shining creature walking her way. The woman proffered a glowing hand to the gaping werewolf. He took his hand in hers, wincing at her viselike grip. "Detective Elliot Stabler. It's a pleasure to meet you." "Alexandra Cabot. You may call me Alex," she said, her voice confident and oddly devoid of an accent. His colleagues were Olivia Benson, John Munch, and Odafin Tutuola. Their boss was Captain Don Cragen. She espied the mug on Benson's desk, its aroma inexorably drawing her towards it. Hands wrapped around it possessively. Alex downed its contents in one unladylike swallow then wiped her mouth with the back of a gleaming hand. "Do you know what you just drank," the female vampire asked. "Blood. Warm. Just the way I like it," she replied. Stabler just stared, unable to comprehend what he just saw take place. Elves didn't normally drink blood-unless--for some reason they acquired the taste for it. Alex must have developed a craving for blood during her years as a warrior. The werewolf knew that to be true, as the hand that had crushed his was rough and calloused. That combined with the muscle, Pictish tattoos, the mental as well physical toughness of a battle-hardened veteran, were all dead giveaways about the new ADA's previous occupation. "So, what brings you to our little establishment, Miss Cabot," Fin asked, his slit-pupil amber eyes narrowing to stare at the Elf provocatively. Alex showed that two could play the "Staring Game" and menacingly narrowed her eyes in a threatening glare. "To see what sort of fine, upstanding people I would be dealing with," she said, addressing the comment at all those assembled but looking directly at the offending vampire. From Interrogation came a loud, piercing shriek that rent the air. Cragen and the others crowded into the cramped doorway. They'd arrived just in time to see the "shrink" feeding on a perp. Dr. George Huang lifted his head and flashed the perp a blood-drenched, grotesquely nightmarish grin. Savagely, he ripped the man out of the chair, and then proceeded to bash the man's head against the concrete wall. "Tell me where you hid those girls, Mr. Marsden, and I shall have mercy on your soul," the vampire ground out from between clenched fangs. "I---I---don't---don't know," the young Mortal stammered. "You do know. Don't lie to me. Now tell me where they are," Huang snarled as he pressed his sneering, exotic, woad-tattooed face so close to Marsden's that the young man could smell the blood on the Doctor's breath. Alex, horrified by this, turned and asked Stabler, "Cragen lets him feed on your perps?" "'fraid so. Huang gets odd urges to feed sometimes and our boss decides that it's best if he lets the good Doctor sate himself." "Does he always interrogate your suspects so violently?" "The Doctor has his means of obtaining information, ways of making people talk. Unfortunately, violence seems to be one. I can't tell you how many people he's sent to the emergency room." Benson pushed her way past the others and burst into the room. "OK, George, you can put him down now before you do any serious damage to him," she said to the Doctor. Still holding onto young Jimmy Marsden's shirt, he indelicately dropped the young man into the chair. Huang let go of him and in doing so he revealed his palm to Jimmy. Tattooed there was a strange symbol that he immediately recognized as being ancient Egyptian. The Eye of Ra. His heart began to race as he stared at the Eye. Huang had not only belonged to a cult that worshiped the sun god, he'd been a royal assassin in the employ of the pharaoh. When he turned to walk away, Jimmy caught a glimpse of another strange symbol, this one on the nape of the Doctor's neck. It was a black rune but it wasn't Norse. Heck, it wasn't even a human rune! The black rune was Elvish. Muna'al is what the rune symbolized and in Alex's language it meant death. My, this guy's into runes, Jimmy thought as he saw that the silver hoops in his ears were engraved with a ring of them. 


End file.
